Reunions are Fun! Right?
by Angel360-Devil0
Summary: Second in the Twisted Dramas series. Basically what the title says, it's a little transition into the next part-re-interpreted! Review, flames allowed.
1. Fun in the Sun

**A/N: **Here it is! The sequel to "In It to Win It?"! Join Julie once again for a rather rousing reunion with a HUGE surprise at the end! So pop some popcorn, make a smoothie, sit in a recliner, it's time to start the sequel! This starts the day after Owen has won his 100 Gs. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or the soon-to-be TDA. I own the laptop and TV where I get information and watch the show though!

* * *

The next day, EVERYONE was at Playa des Losers, and we were having a decent time. Okay, so Chef was keeping us away from the grill, the buffet was basically unapproachable due to the craziness that is Owen and Izzy, I couldn't talk to Katie and Sadie because they were entranced by Justin, who was now speaking, Noah was nowhere in sight, I wasn't going to even try approach Harold, Courtney, or Duncan (who were, once again, on horrible speaking terms), and Bridgette and Geoff were making out. I was dressed in my green floral bikini. Cody and Tyler were playing Frisbee, so for the first time since I had told them I wasn't from their dimension, I talked.

"Can I play some Frisbee with you guys?" Everyone fell silent, even Bridgette and Geoff stopped making out. They were looking to Tyler and Cody for an answer. Cody was first to talk.

"Yeah totally!" He seemed very enthusiastic too. I let out a sigh of relief.

"All right!" I punched the air with my fist. I ran to an unoccupied far end of the pool, and we started playing again. Just like in the other Frisbee game I played back on the island; I showed everyone I was still good, making daredevil catches and even cooler throws. I threw it back to Cody one time, and then he threw the Frisbee to Tyler right before Cody fell into the water trying to imitate one of my moves. Of course, Tyler didn't catch it, and in attempting to catch it, he ran right into a lamppost.

"Oh my God! He could be hurt!" Everyone was still carrying on with their usual business. "Hello?! Ugh, forget it!" I ran over to Tyler and helped him back up. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah. Just fine!" He got up and started walking away.

"Tell Cody I won't play anymore." I looked around. I decided to go over to Owen and Izzy. I mean, I had nothing better to do.

"95!" Izzy shouted as she stuffed another marshmallow into her mouth. I saw a soda can in her hand, and she drank it, letting out a big belch. Owen cheered for her, calling her a marshmallow goddess. Apparently, Eva was in this contest too. "37's not bad Eva!" I started to back away slowly, into the pool. Bad choice. "Besides, with a little practice, you'll be burping like—" And she let out the loudest burp I have ever heard in my life, so loud that it created waves in the pool big enough to carry me, Lindsay, and Beth to the other side of the pool. I was cheering the whole way because it was so much fun.

"Oh my God! I have got to ride on a wave like that again!"

"You're crazy right?" Gwen asked. "That was a loud burp!"

"Okay, so maybe I'll want to experience that when I'm in college, but that was still pretty cool." I turned around to see Harold flexing his absent muscles for Leshawna.

"Hi Leshawna."

"Hey there sugar baby! MMMMmmmm, you got game baby! Been working out?" She was checking him out. It made me barf—in my mind of course!

"You noticed." He jumped into Leshawna's arms, and then she got surprised. "These are for you." He held out a bouquet of yellow flowers.

"Listen, Harold, I got to talk to you about all that." She set him down. "See…you and me?"

"Uh huh." Harold replied enthusiastically.

"On the dock? I just got all…emotional back there. You know, with the elimination and all, I think we moved WAY TOO FAST."

"Oh. Okay." Harold looked down, rejected. And about time too! "So can I still talk to you and stuff?"

"Harold, you are the funkiest, baddest, strangest white boy I have ever met. You and me are like THIS." She held up her fingers crossed.

"All right! So you wanna go behind the bushes and make out?" I slapped myself on the forehead and shook my head.

"Did you not hear one word I said?! Look, I gotta go." Leshawna walked off to us, entirely pissed.

"I'll win you over Leshawna! I love you!" Harold called out to her.

"I think the best thing about this stupid game was meeting the three of you." Gwen looked at all of us (Trent, Leshawna, and I).

"I feel the same way." Trent said.

"No doubt." Leshawna added.

"Definitely." I replied.

"I can't wait for you to meet my buds back home." Gwen took out some photos and showed them to us. "This is Marilyn." Marilyn was a pink haired girl with a pixie cut. "Pixie Corpse." Another girl with long blue hair with one of the meanest glares I had ever seen. "And Reaper." He had spiked black hair, heavy eyeliner, and green lipstick on. Before I could even voice my opinion, Cody skipped the Frisbee over water to Tyler, but it hit Tyler in the head and sent him into the water. Owen caught the Frisbee instead. This time, DJ went to the rescue, but Tyler ended up pulling DJ out of the water. I moved out of the way of Tyler and DJ, and I left to get changed into some clothes. After I finished getting changed, I started walking around. It didn't take me long to find a good conversation to eavesdrop on though.

"Ew. Duncan, stop it!" A nagging voice chided. Of course, it was Courtney. I found a chaise to relax on, put my Ray-Bans on, and closed my eyes so I could listen to them without them knowing.

"Why so uptight hot stuff? What happened to that crazy chick that raided the camp kitchen?" _She died a while back Duncan!_ I thought she would say. Instead, she gave an indignant huff.

"I'm over this stupid show. I lost the competition, my pathetic lawyer lost my lawsuit, and now I just want to go home and study for my LSATs and work my class president campaign."

"Wow, hello downer!" Duncan replied. I was thinking the exact same thing. "Come on relax, it's almost over. I thought you'd be happy."

"I am happy!" she yelled. I sat up in my chaise and took off my shades and sat them neatly on my head. Time to stir up a little drama for the cameras that were rolling.

"As if!" I scoffed and stood up. I walked over to Courtney. "We all know that you're not happy, so don't lie to us!" I flipped my short hair, which had only grown a little bit since the torture challenge.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING?!" She practically screamed.

"As a matter of fact, I was. While I was trying to nap in that chaise, I had to hear YOUR INCESSANT WHINING ABOUT LOSING! YOU LOST, GET OVER IT! Besides, it's—oh no."

"What?" Duncan asked.

"SHIT! FUCKING HELL! I FORGOT!"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY JULIE!" Everyone shouted. I turned around. Even Heather was there.

"FINE PRINT!" I covered my mouth, hoping Chris wouldn't hear. I brought Courtney and Duncan into a huddle with me and whispered furiously. "The fine print states that if the show garners high ratings and enough popularity, we can all be bound to another season!"

"Oh no! NO way! I did not sign up for that!" Duncan yelled.

"You did! And there's no way out! This is bad! Really bad!"

"Well, what do you propose to DO about it?" Courtney asked.

"There's nothing we CAN do about it. We're going to have to live by it. I think there might be one more thing in store for us."

"And how right you are!" Chris was standing behind Courtney, which made Courtney jump—right into Duncan's arms. As soon as she realized this, she leapt away from him. Chris started walking away from us, and then I noticed what he was holding: a silver suitcase, like the ones they use in Deal or No Deal to keep things in, suitcases that store MONEY! Oh boy, am I in for the ride of my life.

* * *

Me: Oh goody! Isn't this fun?! We're all here together again, and having a good time!

Duncan: It's a riot Lane. A riot.

Heather: This better be worth all of the trouble he's caused us.

Julie: We're in huge trouble, aren't we?

Me: Oh...you'll see very soon...hehehe.

Gwen: WE'RE in trouble.


	2. The Hunt is On!

**A/N: **Just so you know, this fanfic is going to be short, I'd say around five chapters. So now the hunt begins. Stay where you are, this is about to get a whole lot more interesting. Read and review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

Chef took the cardboard check away from Owen and stood by Chris, who gave him the suitcase. "Hello campers!"

"Haha, that's EX-campers to you." Duncan replied.

"Yeah, your twisted game is over remember?" Heather shot at Chris.

"We'll see about that." I heard Chris whisper to Chef. They shared a chuckle. "Congratulations to our winner! Owen, you played hard, fought hard, ate hard, and farted harder. I'm not sure why, but you beat every other person on this island, and your pockets will soon be stuffed with cheddar! What I'm about to offer you may change all that. Inside this suitcase is ONE…MILLION…DOLLLLLLARSSSSSSS! We had our PAs make a copy of this cardboard check of this awesome new prize. WE WENT THROUGH A LOT OF CARDBOARD TO MAKE THIS!!!!" It was huge, so huge that it blocked the sun. "Owen my man, this million dollars could be yours. All you have to do is figure out where we're about to hide it and bring it back to the Dock of Shame before anyone else does." Owen's eyes went wide.

"You're telling us that we all have a chance to win a million dollars?" Gwen asked.

"Yup. What do you say Owen? Will you settle for a hundred Gs…or ONE MILLION DOLLARRRRRRSSSS?!?!?!?!"

"GAME ON BABY! YEAH!" Owen punched his fist into the air.

"That's the spirit Owen." Chris said. Chef ripped up the original check of 100 Gs. I had a feeling this could be ugly. "Throughout the day, I'll give you all hints from the loudspeaker to make sure you're not completely lost. All right campers, the ultimate million dollar challenge starts…NOW!" Chris shot a cork out of a fake derringer. Owen ran out of sight.

"What are you waiting for? This could be fun!" I ran to the edge of the resort. "Well?! I could use some competition!"

"So lemme get this straight: after messing with our heads for an entire summer, you expect us to start running around the island like idiots all over again?!" Heather blew up. Man, she looks deranged when she's bald.

"That's right." Chris said matter-of-factly.

"But how do we know you didn't stuff that suitcase with bricks or something?" Leshawna asked.

"You don't."

"I'd love to play another round of humiliate the teens, but I've got a buffet to eat." Noah went to the buffet and stuffed a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Ah screw it!" Duncan yelled at Chris as he and Courtney walked by.

"Yeah!" Eva shouted.

"Fine, suit yourselves. I'm sure Owen will be happy to have no competition while he makes the easiest million dollars in TV history.

"Fine!" Gwen shouted.

"Fine!" Lindsay shouted.

"Yeah right!" I heard a voice shout. It was probably Justin.

"ALL RIGHT! I'M GOING TO BE RICH!" Owen shouted.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" I let a fake feeling of greed swoop over my senses as I ran into the woods.

**

* * *

**

Chef's POV

Damn kids! They're letting the opportunity of a lifetime rush before their eyes, all in the name of saving their looks! Bah! While the fat boy was shouting, the other maggots tried to ignore it. But it didn't take them long before they all started rushing to find the suitcase. Sure enough, they landed in a huge dog pile, so I whistled so the hubbub could stop! Damn annoying kids.

**

* * *

**

Duncan's POV

Great. Just great. I'm stuck all the way at the bottom of the pile with no hopes of finding that one million dollars.

"Hey! I've got an idea! Let's work together as a team! We can split the prize 23 ways and share it!" Nerd girl suggested. What a ridiculous idea. Everyone went silent for a few minutes, and then things got really bad between everyone else. I tried to claw my way out, and I felt a hand pull me out of the pile. Of course, it was Princess. She let out a scream, a completely failed one, but gotta give her props for trying.

"LET'S GO GET THAT MILLION DOLLARS! YES!" And she pulled me in for a kiss, catching me off guard. She pulled away a few seconds later however. I was panting, and I smiled at her.

"Looks like someone got their mojo back." I held her away from me. Yes! She's back! Finally!

"Shut up and follow me! We've got a suitcase to find!" Princess had changed entirely. Must be the competition getting into her.

"Sir! Yes sir!" I let her pull me, and I got ahead of her.

**

* * *

**

Courtney's POV

"Can I come too?" I heard a voice call out. I turned around to see Harold.

"No! You'll only slow us down!" I called back to him. I turned around and caught up with Duncan.

**

* * *

**

My POV

I had been walking in the woods for about 10 minutes. Then I realized I was going about this the wrong way. _If I were Chris, and this were being filmed (which it obviously is), where would I keep a suitcase so that I could extract as much laughs and ratings as I possibly could without getting any lawsuits stuck to me?_ I stood still and thought for a little while longer. It had to be somewhere so noticeable that we could find it, but Lindsay would never know, and it also had to be so hard to reach that someone as brave as Tyler couldn't get it, no matter how hard he tried. It can't be a bear cave because it's not too noticeable even though it is hard to reach. It can't be near the campgrounds because that's off limits to campers like us. Think Julie think! What's in the woods? Poison ivy, lots of bushes, lots of trees…that's it! Lots of trees! It could be up in a tree, but no. It can't be up in a tree, we campers wouldn't know along with Lindsay. It had to be HANGING from a tree! That's it! The suitcase is hanging from a tree! But which tree? Now Julie, there are tons of trees in the forest. What tree would be a place where Lindsay would stop by and never know the suitcase was right above her head? That I didn't know the answer to. Better start combing through the trees.

Two hours passed, and still nothing! I've combed this part of the woods, and then some! I endured listening to Izzy scream like a banshee, and then Courtney screaming too for about 15 minutes! I've almost had it! Ugh, I need some water. But I don't have any. Maybe if I check by the river, I'll find something. I walked to the top of a hill, and I saw Bridgette and Geoff making out…under the suitcase! Just my luck! I found the suitcase! They made out for a little while longer, and then they started running again. I ran down the hill as fast as I could, and then looked up at the suitcase. Now how will I get it down? I tried to climb up the tree with my bare hands, but it didn't work. I looked up, and then I had an idea. I had my bag with me, so why not try and climb my way up again, but this time, I'll do it with gloves. I got out some heavy duty gloves and started climbing up the tree. I found a broken branch and stood on it. I reached to the other branch and hung from it, clinging for dear life. I inched my way ever closer to the rope, and as soon as I was touching the cold metal of the suitcase, I hung from the tree by one hand. I used my other hand to pull out my pocket knife to cut through the rope. I was planning to let it drop as soon as I cut the rope, but I realized it'd be too risky. Someone could walk by and steal it from under me—literally! So I looped my legs around the rope and inched my hand so that it was over the knot on the tree. I got to work cutting the rope. It took about five minutes before I knew the rope couldn't last much longer, so I cut through the last fray of the rope and let go of the tree branch. I fell down to the floor and cried out in pain. But I grabbed the suitcase and made a run for it. Then I heard Chris's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Finally someone got my hint! The suitcase is now in the hands of one who cares. This one has 100 Gs, this one can make you scream. This one always likes to share, this one is always there. Probably out of sight, one who can give you a great fright! Now I hope I've taught you so, go out there and GET THAT DOUGH!" Chris chuckled. "Hope you liked my rhyme. Hopefully you campers know where it is now! Good luck!" Shit! Anyone with a brain will know that it's with me! I better hide!

* * *

Chris: How did you like that rhyme I made up?

Me: Very nice. I think the campers can figure out who has it. And I made up that rhyme, not you.

Chris: Yeah yeah, all right. But that was still pretty cool.

Me: Mmmmmhhhhhmmmm.

Julie: GUYS! YOU PRACTICALLY GAVE ME AWAY!

Chris: That's the point Julie. You better hide!

Me: Good luck! Want some popcorn Chris?

Chris: Do I! Chef Hatchet! Make Lane and I some popcorn! You can have some too and watch it with us!

Me: I never thought that watching the campers suffer could make me feel so good. Now I know why you're laughing all of the time!

Chris: It gives you a rush. And it feels GOOD.

Me: SSSSSSHHHHH! There's more action happening...


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: **A few more POVs coming up throughout the fanfic! A short loud confrontation coming up! So stay in your seat! Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.

**

* * *

**

Gwen's POV

"Huh?" I asked. What does Chris mean? "The suitcase is now in the hands of one who cares, definitely a camper!"

"How?" Trent asked.

"One often means someone. Someone now has the suitcase. And they care deeply for it." I explained.

"This one has 100 Gs, this one can make you scream…could it be Owen? I mean, he has 100 Gs and makes most of us tear our hair out." Trent added.

"This one always likes to share, this one is always there. Well, the big guy does like to share, and he's always there for us when we need him." Leshawna suggested.

"Probably out of sight, one who can give you a great fright. There's no way that's Owen." I realized. "He's never out of sight even though he scares us sometimes."

"But who else has won 100 Gs?" Leshawna asked. I then remembered something.

"Remember the semi-finals? When Heather got her hair shaved off?"

"Yeah. That was really funny!"

"Remember JULIE?"

"Yeah. She was exempt from the semi-finals and became the "Ghost Player". The producers had 500 Gs left over, and they—oh boy." Trent finally realized.

"I still don't get it." Leshawna was scratching her head.

"They gave Julie 100 Gs because she was one of the best players they had ever seen! The rhyme makes sense! Julie always cares for us, shares with us, and she's always there for us, even though she makes us scream and can scare us with anything she does. Worst of all though, she's always out of sight. It could take us hours to find her!"

"Girlfriend, we better step on it! I don't want that one million dollars going to her!" Leshawna started running, and Trent and I followed her.

**

* * *

**

My POV

I got to the campgrounds, and no one was there. Thank God. I needed to call on the Reality Court once more.

"Please, please, I'm begging you, I don't want to win."

"You're winning?! Again?!" A voice boomed. I opened my eyes. I was once again in a dark room with a big pair of orange eyes staring at me.

"I'm sorry! It's just my brain thinks quickly, and I was able to get it! I bet all of the campers are out to get me now!"

"Good news: not all of them are. Bad news: the majority of them are. We can help you with this, only if you promise one thing."

"Name your price."

"You give us the 100 Gs. Chris doesn't have to know, and we'll help you get that second season. We weren't expecting this curve either, so it has come as a bit of a shock. But we can help a bit."

"How?"

"We can give you another silver suitcase that is identical to the one you have found. It will even weigh the same as the real suitcase. The only problem is that we will have to keep the real suitcase. But I promise we will give you back the real suitcase once the second season is over. Also, we will alter events very slightly, so you may be in for quite a shock when you get back to the camp grounds."

I heaved a sigh. What am I going to do? If I refuse the offer, I can walk right to the Dock of Shame, claim the one million dollars, but there'll be no second season. There might be, but I can't take that chance. If I accept the offer, I lose 100 Gs and if I get in the second season, maybe even the chance of not getting the one million dollars. But when has money been a concern? Screw the money! I'm in it to have the time of my life! "You've got yourself a deal. And thank you so much for everything you've done."

"All right. Be safe out there Julia." And with that, I met a blinding white light. Once my eyes got adjusted to the light, I saw Leshawna charge at Harold and Heather—on an ATV! I looked up, and I saw a hot air balloon with Courtney in it and Owen, Tyler, DJ, Cody, and a bear trying to get in the basket.

"She's got the case! Get her!" I looked straight ahead and saw Gwen pointing at me with the evilest look in her eyes.

"Gwen? Gwen!" I screamed and ran towards the Dock of Shame, clutching the fake suitcase in my arms. I made sure not to step on the Dock of Shame though. "Gwen? What are you doing?" she was getting closer to me, a crazed look in her eye. Izzy, Beth, Lindsay, Noah, Eva, and Ezekiel came running and stood behind Gwen and Trent.

"Hand over the suitcase and you don't get hurt!" Eva bellowed.

"I want to be a millionaire!" Izzy shouted, prepared to fight me.

"I want to be the queen of France!" Lindsay added. Then the few people there butted in with what they'd do with the million dollars. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I just burst.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!"

**

* * *

**

Chris's POV

Trees shook, the earth shook, the TV sets I set up were about to crash! My TV set was showing Julie screaming stop at the top of her lungs, which apparently is very high.

"I need to get in the chopper! I sense a confrontation coming up, one I need to actually see to believe." I ran away from the TV screen and to the chopper.

**

* * *

**

My POV

Everything was silent after I screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH ALL OF YOU?! I DON'T GET THIS AT ALL! YOU'RE ALL FIGHTING EACH OTHER, BEST FRIENDS TEARING EACH OTHER LIMB FOR LIMB, AND ALL FOR A MILLION DOLLARS!" I held up the suitcase. But I had to make sure the other campers could hear me, so I kept shouting at the top of my voice. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK YOU'LL DO WITH A MILLION DOLLARS! WHAT I'M APPALLED BY IS HOW FUCKING HARD YOU'RE WORKING FOR IT! SURE, IT'S A MILLION DOLLARS! A CHANCE LIKE THIS HAPPENS ONLY ONCE IN A LIFETIME! I'M TIRED OF THE FUCKING EXCUSES! We're good friends Gwen; don't give me that crazy look in your eye."

**

* * *

**

Courtney's POV

"Damn that girl can SCREAM! We heard it!" Leshawna commented.

"Did you hear how many curse words she dropped?!" DJ asked. "That has got to be a crime somewhere!"

"Th-th-that did scare me a little." Cody shivered. Owen shuddered too.

"I can't believe she doesn't care about us! She doesn't give a damn about us! She doesn't know how hard we worked to get it, and it's now in HER HANDS! She thinks our reasons are excuses!" I yelled.

"She's right." Bridgette said. "We're working too hard for it. Look at us. We're standing on a diving board that could crash at any minute; you're absolutely upset at her when you should be grateful because she saved you from getting the boot too early, Owen, Tyler, DJ, and Cody are tied to each other out of the fear that one of them might take the money and run, don't you see?! We've all been consumed by greed!"

"I hate to say it, but she's right. We fell for another one of Chris's traps because we couldn't stand the fact that the big guy might become a millionaire." Leshawna confirmed. "No offense."

"None taken. I just thought you wanted to have one last go at it before we all left for good. I never thought it'd turn out like this." Owen put in a few words.

"How could you think that?!" I screamed at Owen.

"Well, Julie thought the same way. She was trying to get us to come and look for it." Bridgette added. "Before she left us."

"What was with that fine print thing Julie screamed about?" Leshawna asked me.

"Well, she remembered that the fine print in our contracts stated that if the first season garnered high ratings and enough popularity," I gulped.

"Well? We all know that it did." Cody asked. I remained silent for a few moments.

"We could all be bound to a second season of the show." I stated.

"No way! I'm not going to go through this a second time." Leshawna looked away. And when she did, all hell broke loose. The diving board wobbled and broke in half. I fell into the green jell-o pool.

* * *

Me: OMG COURTNEY! ARE YOU OKAY?!

Courtney: MMPHHH! MMPPHHH!

Me: She's okay Chris!

Chris: All right! Time to meet the campers at the Dock of Shame!

Me: Better get out of that jell-o soon. AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *runs away*

Courtney: MMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHH!!!!

* * *


	4. Something Fishy

**A/N: **The part that comes after Chris uses the director's clapboard is completely made up. I decided to do this according to something I read on the Teletoon website. According to their synopsis of TDA, DJ isn't even mentioned even though he is in the picture of the competitors. HOWEVER, Courtney is not only mentioned in the synopsis as one of the characters, she is featured in the picture as one of the competitors. Do I smell something fishy going on...? Nevertheless, Courtney somehow works into TDA, and this is how I'M going to do it. There'll probably be something else, but I'm not so sure what it is. So just enjoy this ending, because I think it's AWESOME! Chris's "real name" is a name I thought up. Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

**

**My POV**

"Oh my God." I heard screaming, and it was getting loud fast. "RUN."

"Why should we? So you can leave us to fall into the water?" Eva asked. I could now see the other campers, and the first thing I saw was Duncan on a moose. And they were approaching fast.

"You asked for it." I backed away from them, stepping onto the Dock of Shame, and I held onto the suitcase as tight as I could, bracing myself for the worst yet to come. Sadly, it did no good, and the suitcase "accidentally" slipped out of my hands as I felt myself being plunged into the water after hitting another person. I opened my eyes in the water, and I saw a shark coming towards the suitcase. I swam towards the suitcase, but the shark was too fast for me, and the shark ate the suitcase. I rushed to the surface for air.

"Great! Now what?!" Leshawna yelled. She too had a crazed look in her eyes. I turned around at the sound of a helicopter to see Chris standing at the edge of the dock.

"So…you lost the case. Way…to go." Chris wasn't joking with us. He looked dead serious about losing the case. "I didn't want to have to do this, but since none of the fifteen of you officially won, you all officially tie, which means," and Chris started smiling during what he said next. "That you will all have another shot at winning the million dollars!" the other fourteen cheered when they heard the news. I wasn't smiling though, because I knew what he'd throw at us next. "IN SEASON TWOOO!"

"Ah, fuck this. I didn't agree to season two." Duncan said, completely forgetting what I had told him four hours ago.

"Actually, you did. It's called the fine print. Read it, live it, love it!" Chris looked at us all evilly. "And you would've known it too, if only Julie here had told everyone about it!" Chris chuckled. "Sucks to be you right now huh?" I could feel fourteen evil glares boring through my skull.

"Shut…the fuck up CHRISTOPHE." I smiled when I used his real name.

"What?! You used my REAL NAME?!"

"Yup, and now I can see why you'd never tell us about it. Just a wild guess really." The campers forgot how mad they were at me and started laughing at Chris.

"Drop it!"

"Then we'll drop you on your head." I got out of the water and up on the dock to stand right in front of Chris.

"As for the rest of you, your treasure hunt ends here!" Chris plastered a smile on his face and looked at the others who weren't in the water. Courtney had just run up to the group. "Along with all your hopes of ever winning money from being on this show! The good news though: you'll be watching all of the action on season two…from the sidelines!"

"WAIT A MINUTE! I WANT TO BE ON SEASON TWO!" Courtney yelled.

"Tut, tut, tut, tut! Fine print." Chris chided.

"Yes this is so awesome! Escope is coming back! Escope is coming back!" Izzy yelled.

"This is so exciting! Lindsay, if you win and buy France, will you invite me over?" Beth asked.

"Sure!" Lindsay dumbly responded.

"In exactly two days, you will all report to a brand new location for a whole new challenge AND the last one standing will receive one million dollars! So don't forget to tune in to TOTAL…DRAMA…ACTION!" He held up a director's clapboard and…well…clapped it.

"Hang on." I touched his shoulder just as he was about to leave to his headquarters. He turned around to face me, and just when he was about to speak, I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him up into the air. I heard the campers collectively gasp. I whispered through clenched teeth in a threatening tone, "In a heartbeat, I will turn you over and drop you on your head, breaking your neck. I'm sure more than a few campers would be happy to help me too. But, since I am the one who found the suitcase first, and you overlooked the fact that I stepped onto the Dock of Shame with it, I'll compete in your silly little show, on one condition." Chris looked petrified now. He's probably never seen me so angry.

"Okay okay! What do you want?!"

"I want you to bring back one more camper onto the second season."

"Okay! Simple enough! I'll choose—" Chris was about to point his finger at a camper on the dock.

"And that camper is my choice." His hand fell to his side.

"And we all know who that's going to be." Chris said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO THE LAKE!" I screamed in his face. He started trembling. "On second thought, I need my hands to help me pick who's coming back." And with that, I threw him into the lake, completely at the mercy of the other campers. He screamed because his hair was now wet…again. "Now…who to pick?" I turned around to the campers on deck. They looked genuinely scared of me. I softened my eyes.

"Katie and Sadie, I'm not going to separate you two." The girls sighed and hugged each other. "Ezekiel…I just don't think you're ready." I moved onto Eva. "Eva…I'll think about it." I walked up to Noah. "Maybe Noah. Maybe." I walked to Cody. When he tried to speak, I shut him up. "No. Just…no." I walked to Tyler. "Probably." He smiled. "And Courtney. What to do with you?" I smiled at her. "So far, I'm thinking Eva, Noah, Tyler, or Courtney. I wish I could bring back all of you…but I can't. Now, the four I just called out, step to me and stand side by side." They obediently came up to me and stood side by side, Eva and Tyler in front of me. "Okay…Eva, you're not in. Sorry." I smiled, and she grumbled and went to Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, and Cody. "You three. Hm…no Noah. You're not in." He shrugged and left to the others. "And you two. Tyler…and Courtney." I smiled at them. "Just about as suspenseful as a marshmallow ceremony no? Chris?"

"Very suspenseful. Yeah." He chuckled nervously.

"If only you actually meant it." I sighed. "The name that I call will NOT be going to season two. Now, I'm going to analyze you both VERY carefully. And Tyler! You're first." He looked very nervous as he stood in front of me. "Now, I know you're not talented at sports, but you could prove to be very useful to any of us. And there's that relationship with Lindsay. Sure would be a bummer to not be with her hm? And for the awful long time she could be in the competition too. I'm still thinking about it. Next, Courtney." She glared at me. "Now, glaring is not going to help you get into season two, and I know how much you want to be in it. Hm…you can be very resourceful, quick on your feet, very useful in the competition." I smiled at her. "But, there is always the chance that you could stir up trouble because you'll be competing against Harold, and we know how much we don't want that. Right everyone?" The others grumbled and muttered in agreement. "Good. So that's one strike against you. And also, you could go making friends with the wrong kind of people, and someone will see that and take advantage of you, someone like HEATHER would have no problem manipulating little ol' you."

"Oh please! Like I'd team up with her!" Heather spat.

"Oh, I think you'd be very surprised by what measures desperate people take in desperate times. After all, we all know that you've done your fair share of that kind of work Heather. But then again, there are the fans. I don't like to say this is a factor in my decision, but if I'm being caught on camera right now (which I am, so drop the act Christophe, you're being a whiny baby), then the fans won't like it if I terminate your relationship with Duncan. And we all know we wouldn't want that, right Chris? It just takes the DRAMA out of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION."

"R-r-right." Chris trembled as he spoke.

"Now," I turned around to face the campers. "If there's anything you'd like to say to help me in my decision, speak now, or forever hold your peace. This includes Chris and Chef."

"Julie, this is cruel and unusual punishment. People shouldn't be tormented like this!" Bridgette said.

"But that is what Chris has been doing all along to us. Is there anything you'd like to say about the MATTER AT HAND?" Bridgette glared at me, and then her eyes softened.

"I'd pick Courtney."

"Anyone else?"

"Courtney." Duncan used her real name. He winked.

"Tyler." Lindsay got his name right.

"Tyler." Gwen said.

"Tyler." Trent followed.

"Courtney." Geoff trembled.

"Tyler." Owen said.

"Court—Tyler." DJ spat out with disgust.

"Courtney." Heather proudly declared.

"Tyler." Harold trembled like Geoff.

"Tyler." Leshawna said.

"Courtney." Beth said.

"Courtney!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hm…" Justin thought. "Courtney."

"Interesting. A tie. Chris? Chef?"

"Courtney." Chris said.

"Tyler." Chef said. "What? I've had it with her whining!"

"Okay Chef, calm down. It's a tie again. You make this hard!" I looked at the two campers again. "I have reached a decision. And the person not joining us for season two is……………………………Tyler. Sorry man, I really am. But think of it this way: at least you don't have to put up with incessant whining and a two faced backstabber." I gestured to Courtney and Heather. He smiled at me, and he left to the other ousted campers.

"YOU SAVED ME!" Courtney hugged me. "THANK YOU!"

"Uh…still in mean mode here." I said.

"What?" Courtney asked. I realized she was oblivious to everything I said, and apparently, she had forgotten about my insult to her back at Playa des Losers.

"Never mind." I smiled at her. Just as she was about to run to the other campers, who had stepped out of the water, I jerked her hand close to me and whispered into her ear, "I saved you BIG TIME. Don't do anything stupid in the next two days, and I'll keep you for the second season. I kept you because I like you, despite your incessant whining, and I also like your relationship with Duncan. Be thankful for that, because that was the main reason I kept you on. Actually, I would've picked you right away, but I'm not risking my hide next season. But…you might be in a spot of trouble. I had no idea this many people hated you! So good luck, don't trust Heather and keep Duncan no matter what." She nodded. "And one more thing: you owe me…BIG TIME." I let go of her hand, and she ran to Bridgette and Duncan. Chris walked up to me after he stopped the cameras.

"Did you ever think about being a reality TV host?"

"I always thought about being a reality TV judge." I sighed, then looked at Chris. "What do you want Chris?"

"I have a proposition for you. In case you didn't know, you're one of the most popular CAMPERS on the show, tied with Duncan. And I'd really like to keep you on if you're ever voted off."

"What are you getting at?" I glared at him.

"You can become my co-host! Just think, you get TV time, I get an extra hand around the show, and we get to watch campers suffer in the lap of luxury. So…what do you say?"

"If I choose to accept, I have a few terms: no trying out ANY challenges, if you plan on doing something that involves the girls picking out clothes, I'm the girl for the job in terms of modeling the clothes, I get to announce things once in a while, and I get to torture you if you piss me off, so DON'T PISS ME OFF. GOT IT?" He was still smiling, and I thought for a brief moment that the shininess of his teeth could blind me.

"Got it. But if you get voted off, you're in, okay?"

"Okay." I tactfully agreed.

"And NO HELPING THE OTHER CAMPERS ONCE YOU'VE BEEN VOTED OFF. Unless, of course, I tell you to." His face suddenly got serious at this point, but then lightened up.

"Completely understood." I remarked.

"Good." Chris looked at me once more, I smiled at him, and he walked off the dock and through the campgrounds.

**

* * *

**

Gwen's POV

"I have no real problems with Courtney, but if she whines too much, I'm going to wring her neck." I told Trent.

"Come on, it'll be okay. So Julie decided to pick Courtney. Think: she'll probably be making out with Duncan half the competition, so she can be of use to us if she's on the opposing team."

"But what if she's one of our teammates?"

"Then pray Duncan's not on the same team."

"Still…I have a feeling Julie did something that got us all in this mess, but I'm not quite sure what it is." I looked at Julie, who was now talking to Chris, and glaring at him. They must be talking about something she doesn't like, a deal perhaps. "Do you get the feeling that Julie is slowly turning into Heather?"

"A little. But then I think about how much she cares for us and would protect us against Heather, Chris, Chef, and anyone else who annoys us, and the feeling goes away." Bridgette interrupted my conversation. "But she was right Gwen. We were like animals back there. I was standing on a flimsy diving board with nine other people and Owen, Tyler, DJ, and Cody were tied to each other out of the fear that one of them might take the money and run."

"You HEARD her?" I asked.

"Yeah, and she was pretty loud too."

"She dropped so many curse words, it scared me a little." Cody butted into our conversation.

"And it was all caught on camera." I added. "She was trying to send a message. She was trying to help us see the errors of our ways. And we still didn't believe her. After all she's done for us."

"But don't worry! I'm sure this season will be fun!" Julie came up to me and scared all of us. "Okay, so maybe it won't be. But there's a million dollars at stake. And we'll be fighting for it—in two days. So may the best camper win!" she punched her fist into the air, and I smiled.

* * *

Me: You think this is a good ending?

Gwen: Sure.

Cody: Julie freaks me out!

Julie: Be glad it wasn't you standing right by me when I was screaming!

Me: Well...

Gwen: It's not over is it?

Me: Nope! One more chapter to go! Hehehe...


	5. The Secret Deal

**A/N:** This is a short chapter. I know, you're probably wondering why I didn't tack it onto the previous chapter, but I thought it'd be more suspenseful and fitting if I gave this it's own chapter. By the way, this takes place during the early morning of the hunt for the money. Review, disclaimer is in the first chapter. It's the end...for now.

**Edit:** READ MY PROFILE! I HAVE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS ON IT!

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"I want a second season." A voice called out to Chris. He swiveled in his seat.

"You?! How did you get here?! This place is off limits!"

"That's not important. What's important is that I want a second season, and I know you have the guts and money to make it happen." Chris leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I have a million dollars I can offer to the campers. I plan on letting them kill each other, and then the case will "accidentally" disappear. That way, they'll all be on for season two."

"Very good. And do NOT make it seem as though it was premeditated. Look surprised, act it out. I can't afford evil glares come next season. You understand." The person turned around and was ready to leave the tent.

"Why are you doing this…Julie?" He asked. She turned around to face him once more.

"Because I want more money. And I like to watch them fight so hard for something as frivolous as money. I'm sure you do too."

"I do. So, we're on for a second season?"

"Yes. After all, you stated it yourself in the fine print. Or did you forget that already?" She smiled deviously, and with a flip of her short hair, she turned around and walked out of the tent, heading back to Playa des Losers, completely ready for the challenges to come.

* * *

The 22 Other Campers: JUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Duncan: I'm going to wring her neck!

Heather: Not before I get through with her!

Leshawna: YOU TWO-TIMING, LYING LITTLE--

Me: SHADES ON?!

Julie: SHADES ON!

Me: Prepare...

Julie: to lose...

Me: this memory. *Julie and I press a button on a memory eraser (like the ones in Men in Black). ZAP!!!*

Julie: ...well... *Julie takes out Easy Button and presses it. Easy Button says, "That was easy"*

Me: They're passed out now. Want to watch 6teen?

Julie: It's on right now?

Me: Yeah!

Julie: Then let's go! *Julie and I run out of the woods, leaving the knocked-out campers lying on the forest floor*


End file.
